Clothing
Aside from Skins, the player can also further customize their character through a variety of clothing items. These items can range from a simple backpack, to a beautiful head flower decoration. Background The player can have up to five different clothing items on their character, as well as a glider item and pet. The following is a table that explains what these different clothing types: Obtaining Clothes can be randomly found in chests, bought from clothing vendors (such as from Clovis and Cyrus), a steam achievement, and/or as a quest reward. Equiping Clothing items can be equipped by either: *Double-clicking the item while it is in the player's inventory *Holding down the mouse button and dragging the item to its respective item slot, seen above. Items 'Hats' Black_Hat.png|Black Hat|link=Black Hat Brown_Hat.png|Brown Hat|link=Brown Hat Pink_Hat.png|Pink Hat|link=Pink Hat Striped_Hat.png|Striped Hat|link=Striped Hat Karate_Bandana.png|Karate Bandana|link=Karate Bandana Santa_Hat.png|Santa Hat|link=Santa Hat Straw_Hat.png|Straw Hat|link=Straw Hat Vanilla_Swirl.png|Vanilla Swirl|link=Vanilla Swirl Wizard_Hat.png|Wizard Hat|link=Wizard Hat Witch_Hat.png|Witch Hat|link=Witch Hat Hard_Hat.png|Hard Hat|link=Hard Hat Head_Blossom.png|Head Blossom|link=Head Blossom Golden_Poop.png|Golden Poop|link=Golden Poop Steampunk_Hat.png|Steampunk Hat|link=Steampunk Hat Top_Hat.png|Top Hat|link= ChefHat.png|Chef Hat|link= 'Face' 'Glasses' Square_Glasses.png|Square Glasses|link=Square Glasses Monocle.png|Monocle|link=Monocle Sunglasses.png|Sunglasses|link=Sunglasses HeartSunglasses.png|Heart-Shaped Glasses|link= 'Beards' Beard.png|Beard|link=Beard White Beard.png|White Beard|link=White Beard 'Shirts' 'Jackets' ChefJacket.png|Chef Jacket|link= BlackSuitJacket.png|Black Suit Jacket|link= BrownProfessorJacket.png|Brown Professor Jacket|link= Steampunk_Jacket.png|Steampunk Jacket|link=Steampunk Jacket 'Vests' Black_Vest.png|Black Vest|link=Black Vest White_Vest.png|White Vest|link= Construction_Vest.png|Construction Vest|link=Construction Vest Life_Vest.png|Life Vest|link=Life Vest 'Sweaters' Black_Cat_Sweater.png|Black Cat Sweater|link=Black Cat Sweater Business_Sweater.png|Business Sweater|link=Business Sweater Santa_Sweater.png|Santa Beard Sweater|link=Santa Sweater Santa_Beard_Sweater.png|Santa Beard Sweater|link=Santa Beard Sweater Xmas_Sweater.png|Xmas Sweater|link=Xmas Sweater Snow_Sweater.png|Snow Sweater|link=Snow Sweater Snowman_Sweater.png|Snowman Sweater|link=Snowman Sweater CandyCaneSweater.png|Candy Cane Sweater|link= TreeGiftsSweater.png|Tree Gifts Sweater|link= 'Dresses' Poodle_Dress.png|Poodle Dress|link=Poodle Dress School_Dress.png|School Dress|link=School Dress Watermelon_Dress.png|Watermelon Dress|link=Watermelon Dress White_Pink_Dress.png|White Pink Dress|link=White Pink Dress Witch_Dress.png|Witch Dress|link=Witch Dress Ghost_Costume.png|Ghost Costume|link=Ghost Costume DeerDress.png|Deer Dress|link= LadybugDress.png|Ladybug Dress|link= 'Accessories' 'Backpacks' Black_Backpack.png|Black Backpack|link=Black Backpack Brown_Backpack.png|Brown Backpack|link=Brown Backpack Pink_Backpack.png|Pink Heart Backpack|link=Pink Backpack Blue_Backpack.png|Blue Backpack|link=Blue Backpack Green_Backpack.png|Green Backpack|link=Green Backpack White_Backpack.png|White Backpack|link=White Backpack Yellow_Backpack.png|Yellow Backpack|link=Yellow Backpack Rainbow_Backpack.png|Rainbow Backpack|link=Rainbow Backpack Red_Heart_Backpack.png|Red Heart Backpack|link=Red Heart Backpack White_Wing_Backpack.png|White Wings Backpack|link=White Wings Backpack Rainbow_Wing_Backpack.png|Rainbow Wings Backpack|link=Rainbow Wings Backpack Owl_Backpack.png|Owl Backpack|link=Owl Backpack Penguin_Backpack.png|Penguin Backpack|link=Penguin Backpack 'Satchels' Satchel.png|Satchel|link=Satchel Strawberry_Satchel.png|Strawberry Satchel|link=Strawberry Satchel 'Wings' Angel_Wings.png|Angel Wings|link=Angel Wings Bat_Wings.png|Bat Wings|link=Bat Wings Dark_Wings.png|Dark Angel Wings|link=Dark Angel Wings BlackGoldWings.png|Black and Gold Wings|link= RedFairy.png|Red Fairy Wings|link= OrangeFairy.png|Orange Fairy Wings|link= GreenFairy.png|Green Fairy Wings|link= CyanFairy.png|Cyan Fairy Wings|link= Missing.png|Purple Fairy Wings|link= PinkFairy.png|Pink Fairy Wings|link= Missing.png|Pastel Orange Fairy Wings|link= PastelYellowFairy.png|Pastel Yellow Fairy Wings|link= PastelGreenFairy.png|Pastel Green Fairy Wings|link= PastelBlueFairy.png|Pastel Blue Fairy Wings|link= Missing.png|Pastel Purple Fairy Wings|link= PastelPinkFairy.png|Pastel Pink Fairy Wings|link= Missing.png|Blue Black Fairy Wings|link= Missing.png|Purple Black Fairy Wings|link= Missing.png|Black Red Fairy Wings|link= Missing.png|Black Orange Fairy Wings|link= Missing.png|Black Blue Fairy Wings|link= Missing.png|Black Purple Fairy Wings|link= Missing.png|Black White Fairy Wings|link= Missing.png|White Black Fairy Wings|link= Missing.png|Black and Gold Fairy Wings|link= RainbowFairy.png|Rainbow Fairy Wings|link= FireFairy.png|Fire Fairy Wings|link= RedGoldFairy.png|Red and Gold Fairy Wings|link= GoldRedFairy.png|Gold and Red Fairy Wings|link= 'Capes' Vampurr_Cape.png|Vampurr Cape|link=Vampurr Cape Wizard_Cape.png|Wizard Cape|link=Wizard Cape 'Pants' 'Overalls' Overalls.png|Overalls|link=Overalls Brown_Overalls.png|Brown Overalls|link=Brown Overalls Black_Overalls.png|Black Overalls|link=Black Overalls Purple_Overalls.png|Purple Overalls|link=Purple Overalls Pink_Overalls.png|Pink Overalls|link=Pink Overalls RedOveralls.png|Red Overalls|link= 'Jeans' Pink_Jeans.png|Pink Jeans|link=Pink Jeans Blue_Jeans.png|Blue Jeans|link=Blue Jeans Black_Jeans.png|Black Jeans|link=Black Jeans Brown_Jeans.png|Brown Jeans|link=Brown Jeans Purple_Jeans.png|Purple Jeans|link=Purple Jeans RedJeans.png|Red Jeans|link= 'Skirts' Black_Skirt.png|Black Skirt|link=Black Skirt Red_Skirt.png|Red Skirt|link=Red Skirt Purple_Skirt.png|Purple Skirt|link=Purple Skirt Green_Skirt.png|Green Skirt|link=Green Skirt Yellow_Skirt.png|Yellow Skirt|link=Yellow Skirt Cyan_Skirt.png|Cyan Skirt|link=Cyan Skirt Pink_Skirt.png|Pink Skirt|link=Pink Skirt Muted_Pink_Skirt.png|Light Pink Skirt|link=Light Pink Skirt Blue_Skirt.png|Dark Blue Skirt|link=Dark Blue Skirt Poodle_Skirt.png|Poodle Skirt|link=Poodle Skirt Watermelon_Skirt.png|Watermelon Skirt|link=Watermelon Skirt Mistletoe_Skirt.png|Mistletoe Skirt|link=Mistletoe_Skirt Santa_Skirt.png|Santa Skirt|link=Santa_Skirt Santa_Lights_Skirt.png|Santa Skirt with Lights|link=Santa Lights Skirt Snow_Skirt.png|Snow Skirt|link=Snow Skirt 'Gliders' Basic_Glider.png|Basic Glider|link=Basic Glider Steampunk_Glider.png|Steampunk Glider|link=Steampunk Glider Steampunk_Feathery_Glider.png|Steampunk Feathery Glider|link=Steampunk Feathery Glider 'Pets' All animals raised by the player can be moved from their inventory and placed in the pet slot. These animals will then follow the player where ever they go. 'Hot Bar Accessories' HeartBalloon.png|Heart Balloon|link= 'Notes' *Pets are purely cosmetic, and do not provide any perks to the player (same for all clothing items) as they follow them around *Hot Bar Accessories are items you must have in your hotbar and be the 'active' item to show your character holding it.